Danny Phantom Forum
by GravityPhantomGirl12
Summary: This is a place where us Phans can share and discuss our opinions on common topics within our fandom. Here you can express your point of view, and maybe pick up some new ideas/theories. So what are you waiting for? Come on in and join the fun!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Welcome to my little corner of fanfiction. In this "fanfiction", I'm going to try something new.

I was thinking a lot the other day about how I actually got **300 REVIEWS** on "_Who Is Phantom?_" (Seriously guys, you shocked me to DEATH. My screams of joy could be heard from Russia!) and how you guys were so nice to me even though I was a first time writer. And I thought, "Hey, these people are really nice, and I want to get to know them all a little better."

So, in order to get to know you guys better, why not discuss the one thing we all have in common? That's right, Danny Phantom.

This "fanfiction" is going to be more like a blog or forum than a story. I'll choose topic discussions of things I notice from the show (or things I just feel like ranting about to someone who cares) and make a post on my opinion of the situation. Not bashing (except on some of the characters I _really_ dislike, sorry guys) but simply discussing things with you all. You guys, in turn, can participate in the discussion by reviewing things that YOU think I need to make posts about.

Simply ask a question or ask for my input on a widely known topic, or just start a conversation about any topic in this fandom that can be seen from different points of view. I'll be posting in replies (kind of like this is a collection of chapter long author's notes) and then giving my intake, and we can just keep the discussion alive!

Just one problem: I need **TOPICS** to start this idea and keep it going. So... can you guys help me by submitting something to discuss?

What are you waiting for? Jump right in, join the discussion, and get a new point of view! We all just may end up seeing this show in a different light...

I look forward to sharing with you guys! Until then, au revoir!

-CC.


	2. Two In One?

Hey everyone! I read your submissions and really enjoyed the subject ideas! I'll try to do many of the ideas I get in these, but I can only do one subject per post, so you'll have to wait for your turn!

My topic this week is certainly a fun one to write out, and all thanks to this review!

_PotterWhoLocked4Life: hmmm... Do you think Danny and Phantom are one person or two people in one body? (personally I think he's one person)_

First off, thank you SO MUCH for your question! This is one of the biggest controversial topics in the Phandom, so it's a great first post!

I'm the type of girl who likes to look for evidence on these things. Or at least a girl who bothers to actually watch the shows and look at ALL of the different points before saying my opinion. I don't mind people voicing their opinions, but sometimes it irks me when they write it in a way that shows that they did absolutely NOTHING to try and validate their theory and it looks like they pulled a theory out of thin air just for the heck of it.

So here's my opinion on the Fenton and Phantom controversy.

All things considered, there is no "Danny and Phantom". He's Danny. It seems like I'm putting in blatantly, but that's just the way it is.

**The Other Theories:**

I've seen a LOT of stories where they make it seem like Danny is two different people battling over a subconscious, and to those people I have a few notes.

1: You watch _way_ too many sci-fi movies.

2: I have yet to see a case where Danny acts any differently in ghost form than he does in human form.

3. He's _half ghost_, a ghost half isn't overpowering his mind. He _is_ half ghost.

That said, I'd like to state that I understand why some people believe this. Butch Hartman points us in a LOT of confusing directions, and you practically have to examine every detail of every episode before you can even get an idea.

My theory is basically coming from the fact that Danny has always had the same personality traits (curiosity, sarcasm, brief moments of stupidity, etc.) even without his ghost powers. (**Sources:** _Memory Blank, Phantom Planet_,_ Sam's storie_s) It also streams from the fact that I don't see him having second thoughts about decisions or being confused about what to do as far as choosing what to do with his choices in life. (Other than a few worries and doubts here and there, but who do you know that doesn't have that?)

Basically saying, his ghost form and his human form are two parts of the same person, and there's no real difference in who he is in either form other than his increased physical strength in ghost form.

I understand that my explanation might leave a few unanswered questions, but I'd be more than happy to answer those if you simply ask them in a review and I'll make a post about it ASAP. See you next post!

-CC

**PS: To the guest reviewer who stated that I'm "not allowed to post this type of thing on here", I would like to point out that I'm not the only one on here who would do this. My fanfiction friends would not be able to find me if I simply started this on another website. I also have no idea where I would even get to the forums, but I'd like to be able to answer everyone in a post style instead of a message. I am not inconveniencing anyone by doing this. Thank you for your review.**


	3. Danielle Phantom: Family Genes

Well, this post sure came quickly! I'm really excited to be working on this topic, since I'm covering one of my favorite people EVER, Danielle!

_FireIceDragon: I've Noticed A lot Of Danny Danielle Sam Fanfics Im Not Complieing Most Are Good But It's. Just Thay Most Seam So Similar To Each Other It's Driving Me Crazy_

_danifan3000: how about one about dani like how did she turn out a girl or do you think she is danny's daughter and who her personality most resembles_

So it seems that Danielle is a topic that everyone has questions about! I'll just start with the basics.

**1: Family Genes**

No, this isn't going where you think it is. This is kind of an awkward topic for me, but I think we all saw this coming. Let's  
establish a few facts first.

1. You have to, um, let's say... conceive to get a human child.

2. It's impossible to create human DNA. You can easily replicate ghost DNA since it is all ectoplasm. You could split human DNA in half to get another, but it would be impossible to get everything exactly right. Since Danny is half ghost, it would make it twice as hard.

3. You can insert ghost ectoplasm into a human, but it would be impossible to insert human DNA (in full) into a ghost.

Those things stated, Vlad may have tried to get a clone of Danny, but it's impossible that he perfectly replicated his human form  
at any time on his own. Hence the reason why the "perfect" clone didn't have a human form, as well as the other ghosts.

So, let's talk Danielle then.

She obviously can't be a clone, because despite being a girl, her human form came out perfectly. Sure, she was unstable, but  
there were no problems other than that, and as I said, it is impossible to exactly replicate someone's DNA. Then how did she  
come to be?

(Go ask your parents where babies come from, and then come back)

Okay. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Anyway, I've heard theories that Danny is Danielle's father. Just a few questions for those of you who think this.

Who would Danielle's mother even be if she looked exactly like Danny? Wouldn't she have to at least have some features of  
her mother as well?

Now, Danielle doesn't quite resemble anyone in this show besides Danny. But who would DANNY resemble genetically?

Now we're on the right track. For reference, look up "surrogate mother" (only if you know where babies come from) and how  
that works. (Bonus points if you've ever watched The Surrogacy Trap, that movie is GREAT!)

Alright. So Vlad can't technically "clone" Danny. He could delude himself into thinking he has, considering his sanity levels at this  
point, which may explain why he refers to them as "clones". That could possibly be coming from the fact that he only sees them  
as other "Danny's" and so he refers to them as such.

So Danielle isn't a clone. It's impossible for her to be one. How does she exist though?

Well he can't clone Danny, but he could recreate the conditions that Danny was in when he was in the womb, right? That's not  
too far fetched, since Vlad probably had illegal access to Danny's medical records anyway.

Except... your gender isn't affected by conditions you're in before your birth. Your physical features are mainly from your  
parents. Gender is ruled by what tends to run in the family. I noticed that they never mentioned a brother of Maddie's in the  
show... Having girls could run in the family and Danny just happened to be an exception. So maybe another child of theirs would  
be a girl.

And if you take the surrogate thing into consideration, it's possible that maybe Danielle was a tube baby, but she definitely has  
to have genetic parents considering she's a human.

Once you realize what I'm saying, you can go ahead and puke into something.

So in conclusion, she is not Danny's daughter. She is his sister.

I really enjoyed making this post! If you have anything you'd like me to add or answer, please let me know!

-CC.


End file.
